The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Atsushi has his first real breakup and Chuuya helps him through it... but is it a one night stand or the start of something longer? (This is also on AO3 as They say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else...right? but the title was too long for here)


Hello! So, the Atsushi/Akutagawa background was only meant to be a reason for Chuuya to kinda know who he was (outside of the 7-billion-Yen bounty they lost) but kinda ending up shaping the whole plot.

My aim for the past relationship is not for it to have been an abusive one (toxic/rubbish yes), just more what they thought love/relationships were supposed to be like (based on their upbringings etc) and Atsushi realising it's not right (correlating with his confidence growing like it did in the anime)

"I'm not coming with you." Chuuya stated.

"Chuuya, you just need to play nice with the boy for a few hours, the Detective Agency has graciously let me have a monthly visit with Kyoka on the condition the Weretiger chaperones. Kyoka said he's just been dumped, and Dazai's been filling his head with nonsense, he'll have him trying double suicide before the weekend is out if we're not careful, and he does take good care of my Kyoka." Koyou countered.

Chuuya groaned in defeat, there was no winning against Ane-san,

"Fine, but you owe me a bottle of the good, expensive, wine."

"Good boy, I knew you'd come around. We leave in five minutes."

Chuuya trailed behind Koyou as they made their way to the café. He was not looking forward to spending the afternoon with the Weretiger, especially as he had _willingly _dated Akutagawa. For almost a year and a half. It made him slightly afraid as to what Atsushi's personality was like if he found _Akutagawa _attractive. Granted he had dated Dazai in the height of his melodramatic, oh woe is me teenage years, so he wasn't really one to talk. And Atsushi had looked _hot _that one time he had accidently walked in on them in Akutagawa's office, their eyes had met and he could've sworn it had been his name on the other man's lips as he came. Akutagawa scolding Atsushi for coming too early covered the sound of him not so quietly shutting the door. He hadn't thought about what it would be like to have been the one under Atsushi, getting him to truly moan his name, nope never. He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. Urgh it was going to be a long afternoon.

Koyou directed them into a traditional tea house, giving her name at reception, before they were taken to a private room towards the back. The waitress opened the door, Kyoka bounding out to greet Koyou with a cwtch,

"I've missed you Ane-san"

"I'll be back in five minutes to take your order" the waitress smiled, before leaving.

Stepping into the room Chuuya was surprised with how fancy it was, given how low the agencies salaries were, there was a set of sliding glass doors opening out onto a large garden. Atsushi was already sat at the low table, he waved in greeting,

"Good afternoon Koyou-san, Chuuya," he smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Atsushi, why don't you and Chuuya take a walk around the garden? The fresh air will do you good." Kyoka suggested, as she sat down, Koyou taking the spot opposite her.

"Umm, sure, that is if Chuuya doesn't mind," he squeaked.

"I thought you were supposed to be chaperoning this meet up?"

"Chuuya" there was a warning tone to Koyou's voice, Chuuya knew it well, his fancy bottle of wine would disappear if he didn't obey.

"Fine, C'mon Atsushi." He moved to the sliding doors opening them as Atsushi followed.

They walked in silence for what felt like eternity, but was really only about five minutes. Just as Chuuya was thinking of turning back and forfeiting his bottle of wine, Atsushi broke the silence,

"I'm sorry I'm such lousy company, I bet you didn't want to spend your afternoon babysitting an upset Weretiger." He laughed weakly.

"No, it's fine," he lied, "Ane-san said Dazai's been giving you advice?"

"Kinda? He's mainly been trying to convince me to commit double suicide with him," he sighed.

"Sounds about right from that lunatic."

"Although he did suggest one less uhh, well, Yosano said the same thing." He trailed off, blushing.

"Oh? What was this suggestion?" Chuuya played dumb, he knew Dazai's breakup rituals well.

"They said the best thing to do was to get under someone else. I just don't know how…"

Chuuya laughed, his Weretiger was even cuter when he was all embarrassed,

"Was Akutagawa your first?"

"Kinda? There was this girl at the orphanage but," he shook his head, "not for me, he was the first guy, my first proper relationship, and it's not like I picked him up in a bar, I wouldn't even know where to go." He sighed,

"Tell you what, I'm not doing anything tonight, how about I take you out to a gay bar, show you how to pick up some guys? I mean you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but getting out will do you good."

"Okay, thank you Chuuya-san" he smiled, a genuinely happy smile.

"Give me your number and I'll text you the address? I promise it's not in an expensive neighbourhood, I know how little the agency pays."

They carried on walking around the garden, Chuuya was pleased with how quickly Atsushi let his guard down, they talked about a lot of things music, movies, favourite authors – they both quite enjoyed their namesakes works. They returned to Koyou and Kyoka just as they were finishing their tea.

"Nice walk?" Kyoka asked,

"Yeah, it really helped to clear my head." Atsushi smiled. "Oh! I have something for you Koyou-san," he rummaged in his bag, producing a plain envelope, "Fukuzawa-san asked me to give this to you."

Koyou took the envelope and quickly read it, she smiled at Kyoka.

"Fukuzawa says we can meet up whenever we like Kyoka, on the condition it doesn't interfere with your Agency duties. Atsushi won't need to tag along anymore either. Such a shame, you were starting to grow on me Weretiger." she thanked Atsushi, embraced Kyoka one last time,

"Come Chuuya, we best go get you that bottle of fancy wine before the shop closes"

They said their goodbye's and left.

Chuuya waited nervously in front of the bar, tugging on the sleeves of his olive-green shirt, his felt bare without his gloves and hat, but he wanted Atsushi to get to know the real him, minus the mafia façade. He was starting to get chilly, where was he? It was ten-past, he checked his phone, no messages. Did Ane-san's comment about the wine put Atsushi off?

"Chuuya!" A slightly out of breath Atsushi appeared at the corner. Chuuya's jaw dropped, Atsushi was wearing a sheer, teal shirt, what looked like a hundred tiny buttons, tight at the wrists with a frilly bow around the neck, dark skinny jeans that clung that tight, Chuuya would bet his wine collection that the Weretiger wasn't wearing underwear. In one ear he wore a shiny stud earring in the shape of a quarter moon, a chain with stars of varying sizes moved up his ear ending in a small cuff.

"I'm so sorry, I got lost, and I couldn't get signal on my phone." He paused, taking in Chuuya's outfit, "you look nice" he smiled.

"You too." He resisted the urge to run his hands over Atsushi, instead he turned to lead Atsushi into the bar. He got 3 steps before Atsushi grabbed his wrist.

"Chuuya…"

The redhead stumbled as the Weretiger pulled him closer, a step between them.

"I don't want to go in,"

"You'll be fine," Chuuya smiled reassuringly,

Atsushi shook his head, "That's not why," he blushed, struggling to articulate what he wanted.

Chuuya sighed, he took the final step, and kissed Atsushi. They pulled apart, breathless.

"My place is nearby, shall we?"

"Yes."

Chuuya opened the door to his apartment, almost pushing Atsushi over in his haste for them to be inside. They had spent the walk to Chuuya's apartment touching and kissing each other, the cold night stopping them from detouring down an alleyway. He quickly locked the door, before dragging Atsushi to his bedroom, and pushing him onto the bed. Atsushi underneath him was moaning at every touch, their hands bumping as they tried to undo the others shirt. Both shirtless, Chuuya growled, seeing the marks left by Akutagawa on Atsushi's chest, he quickly covered them up with his own marks, and left a few more. Atsushi's hands played in his hair as he did this, and Chuuya moaned at the sensation. Chuuya pulled away admiring the man underneath.

"Do you want to top Atsushi?" Chuuya asked, he didn't know if he would get this opportunity again, and he was desperate to make his fantasy a reality, even if his actions hadn't quite matched his desires.

"Oh, I'm fine if you top Chuuya," he smiled, "Akutagawa rarely let me, well I did it once, but…" he trailed off,

"You saw me and came too soon for the little princess's taste?" Chuuya finished for him. Atsushi blushed and laughed, moving to undo Chuuya's trousers. Chuuya grabbed him,

"Uh-uh, answer my question, honestly, then I'll let you play."

Chuuya felt sorry for him, Dazai had tried pulling that controlling trick when they had started dating, but a few punches, and lonely nights for Dazai had fixed that. From what he'd heard, Atsushi wouldn't have had the confidence to do that to Akutagawa.

"I want to," a whisper, Atsushi cleared his throat, "I want to fuck you Chuuya," a pause, "please."

"Good boy," he kissed Atsushi, letting him undo his trousers. He moved off the bed, so he could pull them, and his pants off. "Get up,"

Atsushi complied, Chuuya undid his trousers, groaning slightly as his earlier guess was proved correct. He kissed Atsushi, handing him a bottle of lube and a condom from the desk beside his bed.

"I'm at your mercy," he smiled, as he got back on the bed.

Atsushi straddled Chuuya their cocks rubbing together, eliciting a moan from both men. Atsushi kissed Chuuya before peppering kisses down his neck, biting just below his choker, before carrying on his descent. He took one of Chuuya's nipples in his mouth, as hand played with the other,

"Atsushiiiiii" Chuuya moaned, he wasn't going to last long at this rate. Atsushi shifted, so he could take Chuuya's dick in his mouth, slowly teasing him before a cold, slicked up finger entered him, Atsushi moaned at the sensation of Chuuya.

"Ahhhh-oww a little warning next time, Atsushi" Chuuya hadn't even heard him open the lube. Atsushi moved from dick, moving up his body to kiss Chuuya, he could taste himself on Atsushi,

"Can I put another finger in?"

"Yes" a pause, "thank you."

Atsushi moved his fingers, adding a third, hitting Chuuya's prostate, until Chuuya was relaxed and ready, Atsushi removed his fingers, finding the condom. He started laughing,

"Are you alright?!" Chuuya was a little concerned, and a bit self-conscious, did he do something wrong?

"No-yes. It's just," he held up his hands, "my hands are a bit too" a pause, "slimy, to open this, and it was just so stupid, and you look so beautiful underneath me, all ready to let me fuck you, I ended up laughing, in uhh frustration"

Chuuya laughed, shifting to grab another condom out of desk,

"Here, let me do it," he opened the packet with ease, stroking Atsushi's cock before rolling it on,

"Show off," Atsushi muttered.

"As I don't want slimy hands, I'll let you put the lube on" he smirked.

Finally ready, Atsushi slowly entered Chuuya,

"Fuuuucck, you feel amazing Chuuya," he leant forward to kiss him, giving Chuuya time to adjust, before pulling out a setting a slow pace, he wanted to savour this, who knew if Chuuya would let him do this again?

"I won't break, you can let loose my pretty Weretiger" his hand stroking Atsushi's face, Atsushi moaned at the compliment, picking up the pace, until Chuuya was a moaning mess underneath, his thrusts were becoming erratic

"I'm….not….going to last much longer Chuuya,"

"Touch me, Atsushi,"

The command was all it took to push Atsushi over the edge, he came, calling Chuuya's name, his hand squeezing Chuuya's dick once before he also lost control, moaning Atsushi's name as he came. He collapsed on top of Chuuya,

"Thank you, it's just what I needed." He sounded sleepy,

"Good," Chuuya smiled, stroking Atsushi's hair, as he started snoring, he groaned, thankful for his ability, as he moved Atsushi off him and cleaned him up.

The next morning Chuuya woke to an empty bed, the side Atsushi had been sleeping on was cold. Fuck, he had hoped this would be a start of something with the man, but he guessed it had been a good night, and it wasn't like they had said it was going to be more. He pulled the covers over his head, hoping he would feel better if had more sleep. Just as he was drifting off again, there was a bump on his bedroom door. He grabbed the knife from his desk, ready to throw it at the intruder. Stopping just as he realised it was Atsushi, wearing a pair of his boxers, holding a tray with what looked like breakfast?

"Sorry if I startled you, just you were sleeping so peacefully and my stomach wouldn't stop grumbling and I didn't think you'd mind if I made some breakfast" Atsushi knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself. He placed the tray on the desk,

"No, it's fine, I thought you'd left."

"Why? Last night was amazing, I was uhh hoping we could continue this morning, that is if you don't have plans?"

Chuuya stared at him, unable to speak,

"Oh, I made omelette, and black coffee, but there's cream and sugar, I wasn't sure how you took it," a pause, "I can leave if you want?"

"No," he pulled Atsushi into a deep kiss, pouring all his want into it. "I think it's my turn to fuck you,"

"But breakfast?"

"I've got plenty of eggs, you can make me more later." He continued kissing Atsushi, running his hands down his back, his hands hitting a fluffy tail,

"Ouch, ow, damnit I grabbed the wrong pair," Atsushi pulled back, taking deep breaths,

"Atsushi, what's wrong?"

"When I get too excited my tiger side comes out, only my ears and tails." A pause, "Akutagawa didn't like it, so he got me some silver earrings, well I mean the pair I'm wearing Kyoka got, she thought they were cute,"

"Why silver?" Chuuya asked

"My Weretiger side is allergic, turns out it's not just a myth. The pain usually helps me bring the tiger side under control."

"I'm going to kill him," Chuuya threatened, as he removed the earring, smearing the reddened skin in germoline,

"there, that should make it feel better" he kissed Atsushi, "don't you ever, dare do something like that to yourself again." He rubbed the Tiger ears, Atsushi moaned, his cock hard in the borrowed boxers. "You look so hot like this, hang on, how do you feel about riding me?"

"Sure,"

"Perfect, stay there, I've got something for you."

Chuuya moved to his closest, finding the box, he hadn't shared this side of him with anyone, he still wasn't confident in what others would think. He stroked the fluffy white and lilac cat ears, with lace across the band, bells and ribbons streaming from beneath the ears, they were so tacky, but they had talked to him in the store. Maybe next time, he found what he had been searching for he checked the clasp wasn't silver. He turned back to Atsushi,

"Close your eyes,"

He placed the teal collar around Atsushi's neck, tapping the bell to make it jingle, before letting him open his eyes.

"This feels, weird, but kinda good?" he smiled,

"Good, cos you look so hot, the teal really brings out your tiger stripes." Chuuya replied grabbing the lube, he wanted to spend longer worshipping Atsushi's body, but he was too eager, especially as he knew abilities took their toll on the person's energy, and wanted to fuck Atsushi when he was still in part tiger form. He quickly inserted a finger into Atsushi, who groaned at the intrusion. Two more fingers and Chuuya found Atsushi's prostate and he was moaning Chuuya's name. Chuuya removed his fingers, waving towards his desk,

"Can you put the condom on, my hands are a bit slimy," he laughed, Atsushi nodded, reaching into the drawer, quickly placing it on Chuuya, covering his dick in lube, before he pushed Chuuya down on to his bed, slowly letting Chuuya's cock fill him. Purring at the sensation, his tail wagging, tickling Chuuya's legs. Chuuya thrust up into Atsushi,

"You look amazing like this Atsushi," he moaned,

"I'm keeping this collar" he smiled,

The bell around Atsushi's neck jingled with every move, creating a syncopated rhythm as their movements became erratic. Their moans and Atsushi's purrs mingling as they came together, calling the others names. They kissed, Atsushi's stomach grumbling as they parted.

"Let's have a quick shower, and see how good your omelette making skills actually are." He smiled.

They may have been moving a bit quickly but neither of them had ever felt this happy.


End file.
